Flammes et Magie ne font pas bon ménage
by Leelander
Summary: La jeune génération Vongola, la dixième, allie manipulateur de flamme et sorcier. Pour cette raison, le Nono, décide d'envoyer son jeune héritier, Tsunayoshi, et ses frères, ses futurs gardiens, dans une école de sorcellerie pour les préparer à tout. Sauf a vivre sept ans dans un château écossais. [Résumé complet à l'intérieur]
1. Chapitre 1 : Origine

_Hey ~ Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fanfiction !_

C'est mon premier Cross-Over, alors je suis un peu hésitante . Mais depuis que j'ai pensé à cette histoire, impossible de la sortir de ma tête… Du coup, voilà un premier chapitre ! Je posterai normalement toute les deux semaines pour le moment !

En règle générale, je n'introduis pas d'OC dans mes histoires, ce que je fais cette fois-ci. Les OCs prennent souvent beaucoup de place dans les histoires, et ça m'irrite quand j'en lis. (Pas toute, bien évidemment !) C'est donc une nouvelle aventure pour moi !

Du coup, du coup ~

Univers : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! X Harry Potter

Genre : Aventure, Humour, Amitié

Couples : Aucun pour le moment. (Ils n'apparaitront que plus tard, mais si vous avez des envies particulières, vous pouvez me glisser un mot dans les reviews ~)

Rating : K+ pour le moment.

Résumé : La jeune génération Vongola, la dixième, allie manipulateur de flamme et sorcier. Pour cette raison, Timothéo Vongola, le Nono, décide d'envoyer son jeune héritier, Tsunayoshi, et ses frères, ses futurs gardiens, dans une école de sorcellerie pour les préparer a tout. Il se renseigne alors sur les différentes écoles possibles. Beauxbâtons ne fait pas l'unanimité chez les gardiens de la neuvième génération. Durmstrang est en plein milieu d'un territoire ennemi. Reste alors Poudlard, la dernière école en Europe. Prudent, il teste le terrain en envoyant Basil, le plus vieux. L'année suivante, il y envoit alors Kyoya, Mukuro, Chrome et Ryohei. Et enfin, cette année, il y envois Tsuna, en compagnie d'Hayato, et Takeshi…. Et puis, comment pouvait-il savoir que cette année le sauveur du monde magique entrait aussi à Poudlard ? Ainsi que l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles mafieuses d'Europe de l'Est ? Comment pouvait-il prévoir qu'il n'irait pas à Durmstrang aussi ? Et qu'il se lirait d'amitié avec son petit fils et ses gardiens ? Et qu'il semblait vraiment vouloir une entente cordiale avec les Vongola ? Non, vraiment, comment aurait-il put savoir que Vitaliy Rostropovitch, prétendant au titre de Dixième parrain de l'Utinitsariv « Sim'Ya » Famiglia, serait le meilleur allié de Tsunayoshi Sawada et Harry Potter pour les sept années à venir ?

Crédits :

 **Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

 **Vitaliy Rostropovitch (Son background, sa famille, etc.) / L'histoire © Leelander**

 **Théorie sur les Mages/Sorciers / La magie "Noire"/"Blanche"** ** **© Magouille ( _Vlad Kemenov ou la vengeance des Potter)_  
****

Et sur ceux, Enjoy ~

* * *

 _« Dans l'histoire du monde, la famille vient avant le clan, le clan avant la tribu, et la tribu avant le peuple. » - Boris Schreiber_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Origine**

Le Quai de la gare de King's Cross était noir de monde. Comme chaque année, pour la rentrée, des centaines de familles se pressaient sur la plateforme pour faire monter leurs enfants dans le train, et leurs dire au revoir. Parmi cette foule compacte et légèrement étouffante, se trouvait trois enfants, dans trois situations différentes.

Le premier était un jeune enfant de onze ans qui faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard, et qui ne connaissait pas le monde magique avant la semaine précédente. Il n'était pas très grand pour son âge, et un peu maigrichon. Il avait une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille, pire qu'un nid d'oiseau, et deux grands yeux vert émeraude plus que curieux de tout ce qu'il pouvait voir. Pour parvenir jusqu'au quai, il avait dû demander de l'aide à une famille de rouquin, qui, au vu de leurs accoutrements, étaient forcément des sorciers grimés en moldu. La mère de la fratrie lui avait gentiment expliqué comment rejoindre la plateforme en traversant un pilier de pierre. Il avait ainsi pu monter dans le train, ou un duo de rouquin lui avait filé un coup de main avec sa lourde malle, pour qu'il puisse enfin se laisser tomber sur la banquette moelleuse d'un compartiment vide.

Le deuxième était, comme le premier, un jeune enfant de onze ans, qui, lui aussi, faisait sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Cependant, contrairement au jeune noiraud, il avait déjà connaissance du monde magique, et le passage des ses frères à Poudlard avant lui était un atout non négligeable. Ce n'était pas un garçon très grand, doté de cheveux châtains défiant la gravité avec application, et de doux yeux caramel. Un sourire doux étirait ses lèvres alors que ses grands frères le laissaient enfin prendre la poudre d'escampette dans le train pour se trouver une place, et se faire des amis. Ses premiers amis hors de son monde ! Il était plus qu'excité ! Après quelques minutes de marche dans les wagons, il finit par entrer dans l'un des compartiments après avoir frappé poliment. Son intuition lui disait de choisir cette porte-là, alors il l'écouta.

« - Bonjour… Je peux m'asseoir ici ? » Demanda-t-il poliment au seul occupant, un jeune homme de son âge.

« - Oui, bien sûr, assis toi. » Reçu-t-il comme réponse avec un sourire.

Pendant qu'il s'installait, le dernier garçon, légèrement plus jeune, encore âgé de dix ans, marchait dans les couloirs avec curiosité. Comme les deux autres, il n'était pas très grand. Ses cheveux blonds, vaguement attaché dans son dos, tombaient jusqu'à sa taille, et son unique œil bleu se posait d'une porte à l'autre avec hésitation. Le cache-œil qu'il portait attirait légèrement l'attention sur lui, mais avec le temps, le jeune garçon semblait s'y être fait. Il fini par choisir un compartiment au hasard et frappa poliment, attendant qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Quand il reçu la douce réponse il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur deux jeunes garçons, dont l'un semblait finir de s'installer.

« - Bonjour… Désolé de déranger. Est-ce que je pourrais m'asseoir avec vous ? » Il demanda poliment, inclinant la tête.

Le châtain jeta un regard interrogateur au brun, puisqu'à l'origine, c'était son compartiment, et ce dernier hocha la tête en répondant au petit blond.

« -Oui, avec plaisir. »

Le petit blond leur adressa un sourire ravi, et vint hisser sa malle sans difficulté dans un des filets a bagages avant de s'asseoir a coté du brun, face au châtain. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui commença les présentations.

« - Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi Sawada, et vous ? »

« - Je m'appelle Harry Potter. » Répondit le brun avec un sourire, attirant un regard des deux autres, qui l'évaluèrent rapidement.

« - Vitaliy Rostropovitch. » Fini le petit blond, portant son regard sur Tsuna. « Japonais ? »

« - Oui, d'origine. » Sourit le châtain. « Russe ? »

« - Moitié Russe, Moitié Ukrainien. » Répondit-il avant de se tourner vers Harry avec un sourire. « Vous savez ou vous allez être répartit ? »

« -Répartit ? » demanda honnêtement Harry en clignant les yeux, attirant un regard perplexe des deux autres.

« - Tu n'es pas un sang-pur ? » demanda Tsuna avec surprise.

« - Un sang-pur ? » Répéta le brun sans comprendre.

Tsuna et Vitaliy échangèrent un regard entendu, avant que le petit blond ne prenne la parole pendant que son nouvel ami fermait la porte.

« - Oui. Les sorciers sont classés, si je peux dire, en trois groupes. Tout d'abord, les Sang-purs. Ces familles-là clament souvent n'avoir aucun moldu dans leur lignage. » Tout en parlant, il observait son interlocuteur, pour s'assurer de ne pas le perdre. « Toutes les familles ne s'en ventent pas. D'autres familles assument parfaitement les moldus dans leurs ancêtres. Ma famille fait partit des critères anglais des Sang-purs. Pratiquement que des sorciers de sang-pur dans notre ligné, plus par hasard que par volonté d'ailleurs. Ensuite, les Sang-mêlé. »

« - Je suis un sang-mêlé. » Sourit Tsuna doucement. « Ce qui signifie que je descends d'une famille sorcière, mais que l'un de mes parents est un né-moldu, un moldu, ou un sang-mêlé. »

« - Un né-moldu est un sorcier né de deux parents moldus. » Expliqua Vitaliy pour ne par trop perdre Harry, qui se fit pensif.

« - Eh bien… Je dirais que ma mère était une née-moldue. Ma tante est une moldue en tout cas. »

« - Donc, tu es un sang-mêlé. » Sourit le châtain. « Comme moi. Ma mère est une moldue. »

« - Un sang peut-il regagner sa pureté ? » demanda alors curieusement le brun.

« - Oui. » Vitaliy lui sourit en repliant ses jambes sous lui. « Dans deux générations, s'il n'y a que des mariages avec des sang-purs, ta famille reprendra le statut de sans-pur. »

« - Et quelles différences entre les sang-purs et les autres ? Ils sont plus puissants ? » Les questions du garçon firent sourire Tsuna et soupirer Vitaliy.

« - Les familles de sang-pur se considèrent comme supérieur aux autres, et, effectivement, ces familles sont souvent plus riches, et haut placés. Cependant, ce n'est vrai qu'ici, en Angleterre. En Russie, un né-moldu peut aisément devenir un membre important du gouvernement. » Il n'explicita pas plus, pour ne pas perdre d'avantage le petit brun. « Quant à la puissance…. Les familles se transmettent souvent des dons familiaux, mais trop de mariage consanguin ont bridés ces dons, et les familles se font de plus en plus faible. »

Harry resta silencieux un moment pour faire un peu de tri dans ses informations, avant de commenter, étonné.

« - Tu connais bien le fonctionnement en Angleterre. »

« - Yeap. » Le blond hocha la tête en souriant. « Ma famille s'étant sur plusieurs pays. » Il ne vit pas le regard étrange de Tsuna, et continua. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que beaucoup de membre de ma famille étaient étrangers. Par exemple… Ma… Hum… Arrière-grand-tante… Non, attendez… Mon arrière-grand-mère maternelle était d'une famille noble Anglaise… Les… Nott je crois. Et ma grand-mère paternelle est Espagnole ! » Il sourit à ses amis, Tsuna s'étant détendu progressivement. « Donc je connais le fonctionnement des différents pays d'où viens mon sang, au cas où. »

« - Enfin, » Le châtain sourit. « Tout ça pour dire que Poudlard fonctionne avec un système de quatre maisons, chacune crée par un fondateur de Poudlard, et représentant divers qualités. Il y a donc Gryffondor, représentant le courage, la force, et la détermination. Leur emblème est un lion, et ils ont pour couleur le rouge et l'or. »

« - Ensuite, » Continua Vitaliy « Il y a Serpentard. Elle représente la ruse, la grandeur et l'ambition. Leur symbole est un serpent, et leurs couleurs sont le vert et l'argent. Beaucoup de gens disent que les Serpentard sont des futurs mages noirs. » Il soupira doucement, avant de reprendre. « Tu-Sais-Qui était un Serpentard, ce qui n'arrange pas vraiment les choses… Mais je persiste que tous les mages noirs ne venaient pas que de là ! » Il se roula en boule dans un coin en marmonnant contre les idées reçus, sous les regards perplexes des deux autres, avant que Tsuna ne reprennes, pour ne pas trop laisser le temps à Harry de réfléchir sur le meurtrier de ses parents.

« - Ensuite, il y a les Poufsouffle. Ils sont loyaux, travailleurs et patients. Leur blason est un blaireau, et leurs couleurs sont le jaune et le noir. C'est une maison facilement mésestimée et rabaissée. Cependant, s'ils décidaient de se faire entendre, les trois autres maisons en souffriraient, et pas qu'un peu. » Le blond acquiesça et se rassit à sa place pour finir.

« - Et enfin, Serdaigle. C'est la maison du savoir, de la créativité et réflexion. Leur écusson est un aigle, et ils ont le bleu et le bronze comme couleur. C'est surement le seul territoire neutre à Poudlard. »

« - Territoire neutre ? » Questionna Harry.

« - Hm. Depuis quelques années, les Serpentard, et les Gryffondor se livrent une guerre sans merci… » Expliqua Vitaliy. « Et les Poufsouffle se laissent malmener… »

« - Je vais faire du grabuge alors ~ » S'exclama gaiement Tsuna, attirant leur attention curieuse. « Deux de mes frères sont à Serpentard en Deuxième année. Un autre est aussi en deuxième année, mais à Gryffondor ! Et le plus vieux est en troisième année à Poufsouffle. Je pense que je serais à Poufsouffle, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de voir mes frères et sœurs ! »

Harry sourit, tout comme le petit blond qui ajouta.

« - Ca me parait bien ! Comme ça, même si on n'est pas dans la même maison, on restera amis ! »

« - Ouai ! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres avec joie, créant un éclat de rire dans le compartiment.

Alors que l'étrange trio se calmait, un petit coup fut frappé à la porte et cette dernière coulissa sur un jeune rouquin qu'Harry reconnu comme un membre de la famille qui l'avait aidé pour traverser la barrière.

« - Salut… Je peux me mettre avec vous… ? Y'a plus de place ailleurs… »

Les trois garçons échangèrent un regard, alors que Vitaliy lâchait négligemment, mais discrètement un faible commentaire en russe. _''Ou comment nous faire comprendre qu'on est un choix de secours…''_

« - Entre, assis-toi. » Sourit finalement Tsuna, après avoir reçu l'accord des deux autres.

« - Merci. » Le rouquin entra et hissa difficilement sa valise sur le filet avant de s'asseoir a coté d'Harry, Vitaliy ayant changé de place après sa petite crise existentielle sur les Serpentard. « Je m'appelle Ron Weasley, et vous ? »

« - Weasley ? » Répéta pensivement Vitaliy. « Ce nom m'est familier…. Mais d'où… » Puis voyant les regards posés sur lui, il s'exclama. « Oh, pardon ! Vitaliy Rostropovitch. » Ron grimaça quand Tsuna prit la parole gaiement.

« - Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

« - Harry Potter. » Conclu le dernier membre du Trio.

Les yeux du rouquin s'écarquillèrent à l'entente du dernier nom, crispant légèrement Tsuna et Vitaliy.

« - Tu… Tu es vraiment Harry Potter ? LE Harry Potter ? » Bégaya le rouquin en le pointant du doigt.

« - Non, en vrai, c'est le frère jumeau de Vitaliy dont il a été séparé à la naissance. » Claqua Tsuna avec une moue agacée. « Tu sais que c'est impoli de montrer les gens du doigt ? »

Pendant que le rouquin fixait Tsuna avec un air perdu, Vitaliy se jeta dans les bras d'un Harry surpris en hurlant. « Mon frère ! Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour ! » Puis, devant l'air blasé du brun, il éclata d'un rire clair avant de se rasseoir à sa place, et de reporter, tout comme son amis, les yeux sur Tsuna et Ron.

« - Mais, c'est Harry Potter ! » S'exclama encore le rouquin.

« - Exactement. » Fit Vitaliy en se glissant dans la conversation. « C'est un garçon de ton âge dont tu vas partager sept ans de la vie pour vos études, donc tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus… Polis ? »

« - A défaut de silencieux. » Marmonna un Harry qui ne savait pas quoi faire de sa célébrité tout juste acquise et dont il ne voulait pas.

Après un instant de silence, ou Ron se fit fusiller sur regard par Tsuna et Vitaliy, il marmonna une excuse du bout des lèvres, qui satisfit les deux jeunes, qui se détendirent.

« - Vous pensez allez dans quelle maison ? » Demande le rouquin après quelques minutes d'un apaisant silence.

« - Je ne sais pas. » Tsuna haussa les épaules. « Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor j'imagine. »

« - Hum… » Réfléchit pensivement Harry, laissant la parole à Vitaliy, qui se fit interrompre par Ronald.

« - Je vais sans doute aller à Gryffondor ! Toute ma famille y a été ! »

'' _\- Et encore un qui manque d'individualité.''_ Marmonna Tsuna en japonais entre ses dents.

Vitaly haussa les épaules sans comprendre, et répondit à son tour.

« - Pour ma part… Sans doute Serpentard. Mon père me dit souvent que je suis ambitieux, alors… »

« -Serpentard ?! » S'exclama le rouquin en s'écartant, et grimaçant. « Tu est un futur mage noir ! Serpentard n'est qu'une usine a Mangemort !»

« - Hum ? » Répondit simplement Vitaliy en l'observant. « Eh bien, oui, je suis un futur mage noir. » Il haussa les épaules. « Ou un sorcier, je ne suis pas sûr d'où je puisse mon énergie magique pour le moment… Par contre, Noir, très certainement ! Comme la majorité de ma famille ~ »

Alors que Ronald semblait sur le point de faire une syncope, Harry s'intéressa aux paroles du blond.

« - Il y a une différence entre sorcier et mage ? »

« - Yeap. » Fit le plus jeune en inclinant la tête. « C'est un renseignement assez rare que possède les mages. Les Sorciers puisent leur magie dans leur cœur magique, et uniquement là. Au contraire, les mages piochent la magie dans leur environnement quand leur cœur magique est vide. Un Mage dit ''blanc'' piochera dans les éléments, l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. Un mage ''noir'' piochera dans les êtres vivants. »

« - Ce n'est pas la seule différence entre mage/sorcier blanc et noir. » Ajouta pensivement Tsuna. « La magie dite noire… » Il grimaça et reprit. « En fait, il n'y a pas de magie blanche ou de magie noir. Il n'y a que la Magie, et ce qu'on en fait. C'est uniquement une question de volonté. Après tout, un sort de lévitation peu autant tuer d'un sort de mort. » Vitaliy hocha la tête vivement avant de reprendre la parole.

« - Par exemple, la magie peut être renforcée avec des sacrifices. Par exemple, un sort sera plus puissant si l'utilisateur sacrifie une goute de son sang, une mèche de cheveux, etc. Le meilleur exemple que j'ai concerne les boucliers. Le plus puissant bouclier existant actuellement est celui de sang. »

« - Mais, votre ministère anglais a fait interdire la magie de sang, qu'il considère comme de la ''magie noir''… » Conclut Tsuna. « Et bien d'autres magies pourtant accepter dans d'autres pays sont ici interdites par idioties… »

« - Vous… Vous… Vous êtes fou… » Buta Ronald en les fixant.

« - Non, nous sommes renseignez. Maintenant, tais-toi, et laisse parler les grands. » Claqua Tsuna avant de se retourner vers Harry. « Ou en étions-nous avant d'être grossièrement interrompu ? »

« - La Magie dite ''noire''. » Répondit Harry avec un petit sourire.

« - Ah, voilà ! » S'exclama gaiement Tsuna.

Et la discussion sur la magie reprit entre le trio, Tsuna et Vitaliy se faisant un devoir d'en apprendre le plus possible à Harry et de répondre à toutes ses questions.

Après tout, Harry découvrait le monde magique dans son entièreté, et ses deux amis étaient assez gentils pour tenter de combler les lacunes qu'il possédait. Ainsi, avec parfois l'aide de Ron, ils commencèrent à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de Poudlard en détail.

« - Donc, les quatre maisons dans lesquels nous sommes répartis sont les notre pour les sept prochaines années. Chaque maison a ses dortoirs, et sa salle commune. » Expliqua Vitaliy avec un sourire.

« - Mes frères m'ont dit que la salle commune des Serpentard était sous le lac, et qu'on y entrait par les cachots. » Continua Tsuna, pensivement, tachant de se remémorer les détails. « Elle est principalement dans les tons verts et argents, logique. Ils ont des chambres individuelles, mais peuvent les grouper en chambre commune s'ils le désirent. Au contraire, les Gryffondor sont en haut d'une des tours de Poudlard. Ils ont des dortoirs communs par années de ce que j'ai compris… Et les Poufsouffle sont près des cuisines. Leur salle commune est une sorte d'immense terrier je crois. Pour les dortoirs, ils sont libres de se répartir entre année comme ils le veulent. »

« - Pour les cours, nous les partageons avec les autres maisons par groupe de deux. Bien souvent, les Gryffondor sont avec ces sales serpents… » Marmonna Ronald.

« - Je vois… Et on apprend quoi exactement ? » Questionna Harry, vraiment curieux.

« - En première année, tout le monde apprend les Enchantements, la Métamorphose, la Défense contre les forces du mal, les Potions, la Botanique, l'Astronomie, et le Vol. » Expliqua doucement Tsuna.

« - On arrête le vol après la première année. Et on choisit des options en troisième année. Divination, Etude des moldus, Runes Antiques, Arithmancie, et Soins aux créatures magiques. » Enchaina vivement le petit blond. « Et en sixième année, s'il y a assez de volontaire, l'option Alchimie est aussi proposé… Parfois. »

« - Et puis, il y a le Quidditch ! » s'exclama le rouquin des quatre, tirant une grimace à Vitaliy.

« - Le Quidditch... ? » demanda le brun, curieusement.

« - C'est un sport sorcier. Dans les grandes lignes, ça se joue sur des balais, entre deux équipes de sept. Tu as trois poursuiveurs qui doivent marquer dans des anneaux protégés par un gardien. Chaque but rapporte 10pts. Il y a aussi deux batteurs, qui éloignent les cognards des alliés vers les adversaires. Et enfin, l'attrapeur, qui poursuit le vif d'or. S'il l'attrape, il fini le match, et fait gagner 150pts à son équipe. » Expliqua le châtain avec douceur. « Les Poursuiveurs utilisent une grosse balle qu'on appelle le souaffle. C'est comme une balle de basket, plus ou moins. »

« -Basket ? » Demanda Ronald.

« - Oui, c'est un sport moldu… » Vitaliy expliqua donc le sport moldu au roux pendant que Tsuna continuait ses explications.

« - Ensuite, les cognards, au nombre de deux, sont des balles grosses comme… Hum… une balle de baseball. Elles sont enchantées pour attaquer les joueurs pendant le match. Enfin, le vif d'or a la taille d'une balle de golf. Il est doré, avec deux ailes blanches, et fuit les attrapeurs. C'est la balle la plus rapide. »

Et pendant ce temps, dans l'autre conversation.

« - Baseball ? Golf ? » Ronald.

« - Arg…. Je déteste les sports moldus… » Mais Vitaliy lui expliqua quand même.

« - Je vois… » Harry hoche doucement la tête. « Ça a l'air intéressant comme sport. »

« - Si tu le dis. » Sourit Tsuna. « Par contre, on ne peut pas faire de Quidditch avant la deuxième année à Poudlard. »

« - Par contre… » Commença Harry, attirant l'attention des autres après un instant de réflexion. « Vitaliy, tu es un sang-pur, c'est ça ? »

« - Oui, pourquoi ? » Demanda le plus jeune curieusement.

« - Je croyais que les sang-pur connaissaient mal les moldus, pourtant tu connais leur sport… » Fit remarquer Harry, intéressant Tsuna et Ron à la réponse.

« - Ah, oui. Même si je suis un sorcier, ma famille vit parmi les moldus. L'idée de vivre caché en permanence ne leur plait pas du tout. Alors on a appris à vivre comme des moldus. Même si parfois, la magie c'est quand même vachement pratique ! » Il leur expliqua avec le sourire, les faisant à leur tour sourire.

Les conversations continuèrent sur plusieurs sujets variés. Ronald raconta donc à Harry la vie Sorcière de tous les jours, avec l'aide de Tsuna. Vitaliy, plus au fait, expliqua la base du système politique magique anglais, le comparant parfois avec ceux de d'autres pays. Si Ronald tentait parfois d'influencer Harry dans son mode de pensés, Tsuna et Vitaliy, faisaient en sorte qu'Harry réfléchisse aux divers problèmes et solutions de lui-même.

Lentement, le temps passa dans le compartiment, les discussions allant bon train entre les quatre enfants. Ce ne fut que vers le milieu d'après-midi qu'ils se calmèrent, s'occupant plus calmement. Harry, doucement poussé en avant par Tsuna et Vitaliy, lisait donc son livre de l'histoire de la magie, qui pourrait lui apprendre beaucoup de chose sur ce monde. Ils lui avaient conseillés malgré tout de rester prudent sur les informations acquises, qu'elles viennent du livre, ou d'eux. Pour sa part, Tsuna avait le nez plongé dans un roman de gare moldu, sa main caressant distraitement son compagnon à quatre pattes, un chat roux du doux nom de Natsu. Ronald observait par la fenêtre, soupirant de temps à autre, s'ennuyant à mourir, mais n'ayant aucune envie de lire, contrairement aux autres. Le dernier membre du quatuor était assis sur le sol, ses doigts fabriquant, taillant, montant, et démontant de petites créatures en bois, alors qu'il fredonnait doucement.

C'est dans ce calme relatif que la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de leur âge, aux cheveux châtains en bataille et aux yeux noisette. Elle était accompagnée par un jeune garçon, blond aux yeux bleus, qui semblait vouloir se trouver partout, sauf là.

« - Bonjour, excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien. »

Les quatre garçons levèrent les yeux sur eux, échangeant un regard curieux, avant qu'Harry ne réponde avec une négation de la tête et un léger sourire désolé.

« - Non, désolé. »

« - Ce n'est pas grave… » Soupira la jeune fille, secouant la tête. « Merci quand même. Oh. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici Neville Londubat. »

« - Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada, et voici Ronald Weasley, Vitaliy Rostropovitch et Harry Potter. »

Alors que Ron et Harry les saluaient d'un mouvement de tête, et d'un petit sourire pour Harry, Vitaliy soupira en se levant pour s'incliner légèrement vers Neville.

« - Héritier Londubat. »

Les autres enfants restèrent surpris de l'inclinaison très protocolaire, sauf Neville, qui s'inclina à son tour.

« - Héritier Rostropovitch. »

Les deux garçons se redressèrent et s'observèrent un instant, avant que Neville ne hoche la tête, vite imité par Vitaliy qui se rassit sur le sol, avant que le blond ne salut les trois autres, et n'entraine Hermione hors du compartiment.

« - C'était quoi ça… ? » Demanda Harry en observant le jeune russe.

« - Etiquettes Nobles Internationales. » Soupira doucement Vitaliy en reprenant son occupation. « La famille de Neville à un siège au Magenmagot. Tout comme ma famille possède un siège dans la Chambre des Nobles en Russie. Je suis l'héritier de ma famille, et, étant dans un pays qui n'est pas le mien, je me dois de montrer mon respect aux autres héritiers, comme aux Lords. »

« - Les Potter possèdent un siège au Magenmagot, et pourtant, tu ne t'es pas incliné face à lui. » Souligna Tsuna, étonné.

« - Parce que Harry ne porte pas le titre d'Héritier Potter. » Expliqua Vitaliy. Sous les regards incompréhensifs des trois autres, il soupira, fusillant Ronald du regard. « Tu devrais savoir ça toi. Mais bref. La naissance d'un enfant dans une famille n'en fait pas pour autant automatiquement l'héritier. C'est les parents qui doivent faire les démarches à Gringotts pour l'obtention du titre pour leur enfant. Dans le cas d'Harry, ces parents n'ont pas fait les démarches, il n'est pas sur le registre des héritiers. Par contre, si tu veux prendre tes droits maintenant, je peux sans doute t'aider. » Levant les yeux sur Harry, le blond l'interrogea du regard, pour le trouver pensif. « Je te laisse y réfléchir. Par contre, soit prudent. Même si tu n'es pas officiellement un héritier, tu es le seul en lice pour la famille Potter. Tes actions vont avoir un impact, même si tu ne prends pas tes titres immédiatement. » Quand Harry lui fit signe qu'il avait compris, le plus jeune baissa les yeux sur ses travaux, replongeant le compartiment dans le silence.

Ce ne fut que quand le train commença à ralentir, quelques heures plus tard, que les quatre enfants se mirent en robe de Sorcier, et rangèrent correctement toutes leurs affaires. Appuyés contre la fenêtre, ils observèrent la gare se rapprocher lentement. Et dès que le train s'immobilisa, ils sortirent du train, laissant leur bagage, mais Tsuna ne put se résoudre à y laisser Natsu, qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Un homme, très grand, que Harry reconnu comme étant Hagrid, interpela les premières années, qui se dirigèrent vers lui avec hésitation pour la plus part. Dans le mouvement de foule, Vitaliy attrapa doucement les manches de Tsuna et Harry, ne voulant pas les perdre. Si les deux garçons en furent surpris, ils ne lui dirent rien, et lui sourirent, le guidant à la suite d'Hagrid sur un chemin caillouteux.

« - Bien. Pas plus de quatre par barque ! » Prévins le géant avec un sourire pour les enfants.

« -Tsuna ! » Deux voix synchrones firent se retourner Tsuna, que Vitaliy lâcha dans le mouvement. Deux garçons se précipitèrent sur lui avec joie. Le premier avait de drôle de cheveux argentés, mi-long, et les yeux verts, alors que le second avait de cours cheveux noirs, et les yeux noisette.

« - Hayato, Takeshi ! » S'exclama joyeusement le jeune garçon en leur souriant, avant de se tourner vers ses amis. « Harry, Vitaliy, je vous présente mes frères, Hayato Gokudera et Takeshi Yamamoto. Minna, je vous présente Harry Potter et Vitaliy Rostropovitch, mes amis. » Et un grand sourire aux lèvres du jeune garçon, ravi.

« - Tch. Salut. » Hayato.

« - Ah ah, salut ! » Takeshi.

« - Bonsoir… ? » Harry.

« - Salut… » Vitaliy.

Après cet échange écourté, Tsuna se tourna vers les barques.

« - Eto…. He… »

Vitaliy poussa doucement Harry vers le trio, avec un faible sourire.

« - Vas-y Harry. Je vais monter avec Londubat, Granger et Weasley. » Expliqua-t-il en les désignant de la tête. Il hocha faiblement la tête à l'adresse des quatre, et partit rejoindre le trio précédemment cité, pour monter dans la barque avec eux.

Quand tous les enfants eurent trouvé une place, les barques se mirent doucement en route sur le lac, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Puis soudain, au détour d'un énorme rocher…

* * *

Et voilà o/ Alors ? Vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Est-ce que ce premier chapitre n'est pas trop lourd pour un premier chapitre ? Il y a beaucoup d'information a traiter, mais je n'arrivais pas a l'alléger...

Enfin voilà ! Le prochain chapitre le 28 janvier ~

 **Sur ceux, Chaos !**

 _"Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews sont ma rémunération ! Et les cookies aussi !"_


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Maison et la Famille

_Hey ~_

Voici le temps du Chapitre 2 ! Avec quelques heures d'avances, mais il est fini, donc autant s'en servir !

Le délai de publication passera peut-être a toute les semaines si j'arrive a m'organiser avec **Stargate Extinction** , que je veux absolument reprendre, et **Just Another Journey** , qui patiente dans mon disque dur depuis des mois...

Sinon, merci de suivre cette histoire !

Univers : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! X Harry Potter

Genre : Aventure, Humour, Amitié

Couples : Aucun pour le moment. (Ils n'apparaitront que plus tard, mais si vous avez des envies particulières, vous pouvez me glisser un mot dans les reviews ~)

Rating : K+ pour le moment.

Résumé : cf Le Chapitre 1.

Crédits :

 **Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

 **Vitaliy Rostropovitch (Son background, sa famille, etc.) / L'histoire © Leelander**

Et sur ceux, Enjoy ~

 ** _Ah, oui... Je cherche un bêta ! La relecture, et les fautes, c'est pas mon truc..._**

 ** _Donc, vous pouvez postulez !_**

* * *

 _Quand le feu est à la maison de ton voisin, la tienne est en danger. - Proverbe de la Grèce Antique_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : La Maison et la Famille**

 _Quand tout les enfants eurent trouvés une place, les barques se mirent doucement en route sur le lac, dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Puis soudain, au détour d'un énorme rocher..._

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre la manipulation habile dont était victime les élèves de première année. Ou peut-être que si, puisque personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, c'était une évidence selon Vitaliy. Et il en aurait bien glisser quelques mots a ses amis, s'il avait été assis dans la même barque qu'eux. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Ce n'est pas avec Harry et Tsunayoshi qu'il regardait Poudlard apparaître dans son champ de vision et écraser les jeunes enfants par sa taille et sa seule lumière dans la nuit.

Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que c'était une vue magnifique mais, malgré tout, il était persuadé que cette vue n'était qu'une histoire habile de manipulation.

Tout a ses pensées, le petit blond fut surpris quand il sentit la barque toucher la berge au pied du château. Se concentrant sur son environnement, il quitta la barque en faisant attention, ne souhaitant pas particulièrement finir dans l'eau. Une fois de retour sur la terre ferme, il se glissa doucement jusqu'à ses deux nouveaux amis, et les frères du petit châtain.

« -Vitaliy ! » L'accueillit Tsuna avec un sourire, alors qu'ils suivaient Hagrid vers dans les escaliers menant au château. « Poudlard est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le petit blond répondit d'un hochement de tête, et d'un petit sourire, ne faisant pas vraiment attention au regard noir que semblait lui lancer Hayato en le voyant aussi proche de son petit frère. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange se fit finalement la remarque Vitaliy en observant l'argenté, qui fixait les fantômes tout juste apparut, avec attention, avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune frère.

« - Dit, Tsuna... » Commença-t-il doucement pour attirer son attention, qu'il obtint avec un regard interrogateur. « Pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec tes frères pendant le voyage ? »

Le japonais grimaça doucement avant de répondre, pensivement.

« - Eh bien, je voulais me faire des amis... Sans être materner en permanence par mes frères ? Nous ne seront sans doute pas dans la même maison, alors autant que je m'y habitue des le début, non ? » Il se fit silencieux avant d'ajouter doucement. « Et j'ai du m'acharner pour avoir la tranquillité pendant ce voyage... »

« - C'est normal qu'on te protège Tsuna ! » S'énerva rapidement Hayato en entendant son petit frère parler, mécontent d'être éclipser au profit de deux gamins stupides.

« - Ce n'est pas comme si je craignais grand chose ici Hayato... » Bouda légèrement le plus jeune avant d'être interrompu par une voix féminine.

« - Jeune gens, Bienvenue à Poudlard.»

Une femme au chignon strict, dans une belle robe verte émeraude se tenait en haut des escaliers, ses yeux verts observant les enfants avec un regard acéré.

« - Je suis le Professeur McGonagall. La cérémonie de répartition va commencer dans quelques minutes. Certains d'entre vous devrait en profiter pour réarranger vos tenus. »

Et sans un mot de plus, la femme s'éloigna en leur faisant signe d'attendre ici.

Se sentant visé par la dernière réplique de la femme, Tsuna et Harry, dans un mouvement similaire, tentèrent de réarranger leurs cheveux en bataille, sans beaucoup de succès. Occupé comme ils l'étaient, ils ne virent pas arriver le garçon blond qui s'approcha avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« - Alors la rumeur était vrai ? Harry Potter serait à Poudlard. » Commença le garçon en venant se mettre face à Harry, Tsuna et Vitaliy, qui cessa sa discussion avec Takeshi pour se tourner vers le garçon, retenant un soupire agacé en le reconnaissant. « Je m'appelle Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. » se présenta le garçon en tendant la main vers Harry. « Lui, c'est Crabbe, et l'autre, c'est Goyle. » Il continua en présentant les deux gorilles qui l'encadrer.

« - Harry Potter. »Se présenta simplement le brun en hochant poliment la tête à l'adresse de Draco, qui retira alors sa main en retenant une grimace, mais sans pour autant en paraître vexer. Aussi, Harry continua posément. « Voici Tsunayoshi Sawada, et Vitaliy Rostropovitch. » Le châtain salua Malfoy d'un signe de la tête a son tour, alors que le plus jeune des trois s'inclinait en prenant la parole.

« - Héritier Malfoy. »

« -Héritier Rostropovitch » Fut la réponse étonné de Draco, qui observa plus en détail l'étrange trio, du moins, jusqu'à ce que la femme a l'air stricte, le Professeur McGonagall ne revienne prendre la parole.

« -Bien. La cérémonie de répartition va commencer. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. » Ce fut un silence quasi-religieux qui accueillit la déclaration du Professeur. « Bien, suivez-moi maintenant. »

Elle fit se placer les enfants dans un semblant de rang, avant d'entrer par la grande porte devant laquelle ils attendaient depuis plusieurs minutes.

En voyant le plafond de la salle, la réflexion de Vitaliy sur la manipulation lui revint à l'esprit, mais la beauté du lieu l'éclipsa bien vite. D'une oreille distraite, il écouta Granger expliquer a ses voisins que le plafond de la Grande Salle était enchanté pour montrer le ciel. C'était un concept des plus intéressante, et en rentrant a la fin de l'année, le petit blond enchanterai bien le plafond de sa chambre... S'il s'en souvenait d'ici là, ce qui n'était pas gagner.

Vitaliy s'immobilisa avec les autres élèves, sa main crochetant les manches des ses deux nouveaux amis. Même si Vitaliy paraissait sur de lui en tout temps, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était inquiet. Tout de même ! La répartition allait enfin commencer ! Il observa avec attention le professeur McGonagall se positionner prêt d'un tabouret a trois pattes, ou reposer un vieux chapeaux qu'elle prit en main, et s'adresser à eux.

« - Très bien. Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret. Commençons. Hannah Abbot. »

Et ainsi commença la cérémonie de répartition. Lentement, Tsuna observa les enfants venir s'asseoir sur le tabouret, et le choixpeau clamer sa décision.

* * *

« - Hayato Gokudera. »

Le métis argenté s'avança dans les rangs pour s'asseoir avec un soupir agacé. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le choixpeau ne s'exclame un retentissant « SERDAIGLE ». A peine l'artefact eut-il fini son mot que le jeune homme le retirait pour le rendre à McGonagall, et aller s'asseoir à la table des bleus et bronzes.

* * *

« - Hermione Granger. »

La jeune fille prit une profonde respiration avant de s'avancer vers le tabouret pour s'asseoir. Le professeur déposa le chapeau ancien sur les cheveux en bataille. Après quelques instants, il s'écria « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Et Hermione sautilla vers la table des rouges et ors.

* * *

« - Neville Londubat. »

Le garçon serra les poings avant de venir prendre place à son tour. Le Choixpeau lui tomba sur les yeux, et les minutes passèrent. Lentement. Après environ 7 minute, l'artefact hurla un joyeux « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Et avec un sourire satisfait, le blond partit s'asseoir près d'Hermione.

* * *

« - Draco Malfoy. »

Avec un sourire hautain, le blond s'assit sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau ne fit qu'effleurer ses cheveux pour pouvoir hurler « SERPENTARD ! ». Et sans perdre son sourire, avec un air victorieux au visage, il s'installa comme un roi à la table des verts et argents.

* * *

« - Théodore Nott. »

En entendant son nom, le garçon s'avança vers le siège pour s'asseoir, aucune émotion visible sur son visage. Le Choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête, et le silence ce fit quelques minutes, avant que, finalement l'objet n'annonce « SERPENTARD ! ». Et avec un soupire discret, mais agacé, il vint s'asseoir en face de Draco.

* * *

« - Harry Potter. »

A peine le professeur McGonagall eut-elle refermer sa bouche que le silence recouvrit la grande salle. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le petit brun qui s'avança entre les tables pour rejoindre le tabouret. Il s'assit, essayant d'ignorer les regards des autres en se concentrant sur Tsunayoshi et Vitaliy, qui lui souriaient avec entrain. Puis, il fut plongé dans le noir quand le Choixpeau fut poser sur sa tête.

« - Oh oh. Harry Potter. Je t'attendais. »

« - Tu... M'attendais? » Répéta Harry avec hésitation.

« -Oh oui, oui. Alors, alors. Ou allons nous te répartir mon petit ? Voyons voyons... Tu est un garçon intelligent, avare de connaissance... Mais tu as une grande soif de reconnaissance... Serpentard, sans doute. Qu'en pense-tu ? »

« - Oh... Je ne sais pas... Je... Préférerais éviter... Si possible? »

« - Pas Serpentard, donc... Eh bien, eh bien. Tu est un garçon sur de toi, têtu et courageux... Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ? »

« - Hum... Oui. S'il vous plaît. »

« -Bien ! Alors, ce sera GRYFFONDOR ! »

Dans le silence de la grande salle, Harry retira le chapeau et le rendit au professeur McGonagall avant d'aller s'asseoir prêt de Granger à la table des rouges et ors, échangeant un regard et un sourire avec ses amis encore debout.

 _Soit. Alors ce sera Gryffondor._

* * *

« - Vitaliy Rostropovitch. »

Vitaliy redressa la tête, et lâcha doucement la manche de Tsunayoshi avant de s'avancer dans l'allée vers le professeur de métamorphose. Il vint doucement s'asseoir sur le tabouret, resserrant ses mains sur le bord en bois. Comme les autres enfants avant lui, le petit blond fut plonger dans le noir quand l'artefact fut poser sur sa tête.

« - Voyons voir. Ah, Vitaliy Rostropovitch. Tu est encore bien jeune. Un petit russe perdu à Poudlard. Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un de ton... Univers mettre les pieds dans une école de sorcellerie. Que vais-je donc faire de toi ? Tu est un grand curieux, qui dévore les livres et les connaissances comme on dévore un gâteau. Tu est, comme ta famille, d'une loyauté à toute épreuve, malgré le temps qui passe. »

« - Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle, hein ? »

« - Effectivement. Mais, même si tu serais à l'aise dans ses maisons... Je ne suis pas sur qu'un mage noir soit très bien accueillit. Après tout... Vicieux, Ambitieux, Intraitable, ou bien encore Insensible sont des adjectifs qui te correspondent bien. Oui, définitivement, SERPENTARD ! »

Le jeune borgne retira le chapeau pour le rendre au professeur, avant de rejoindre la table des verts et argents dans le silence, pour s'asseoir au coté de Théodore Nott.

 _Soit. Alors ce sera Serpentard._

* * *

« - Tsunayoshi Sawada. »

Adressant un dernier sourire à Takeshi, le petit châtain remonta les tables pour venir s'asseoir sereinement sur le tabouret. Il était le dernier du trio a être répartit, et il savait qu'il ne serait pas avec les autres. Il sourit doucement en sentant l'esprit du Choixpeau toucher le sien.

« - Ah, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Le Decimo Vongola. Tu est encore bien jeune mon ami. Alors, ou veux-tu aller ? Ou veux-tu que je décide ? Oh, de toute manière, c'est moi qui choisis ~ »

« - Laissez moi deviner... Poufsouffle? »

« - Oh oui, oui. Tu ferais un très bon Poufsouffle ! D'une rare loyauté pour ta famille et tes amis. Un travailleur au cœur d'or ! Mais, tu est aussi quelqu'un d'intelligent, de curieux. Quelqu'un de rusé, de volontaire, de sérieux. Ah, définitivement, un parfait petit POUFSOUFFLE ! »

Souriant, Tsuna rendit le morceau de cuir au professeur McGonagall, et partit rejoindre la table des jaunes et noirs, ou il s'assit prêt d'un de ses grands frères, un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Soit. Alors ce sera Poufsouffle._

* * *

« - Ronald Weasley. »

Le rouquin s'approcha du tabouret, vert de peur. Mais, dans la parfaite copie d'un certain noble peu avant, le choixpeau ne fit qu'effleurer ses cheveux avant hurler positivement « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Le rouquin soupira de soulagement avant de rejoindre la table des rouges et ors et ses frères.

* * *

« - Takeshi Yamamoto. »

Avec un sourire doux accrocher aux lèvres, le brun vint s'asseoir. Le chapeau sur sa tête, il sourit quand l'artefact annonça « GRYFFONDOR ! ». Et souriant en rendant le choixpeau, il partit s'asseoir, se faisant une place prêt d'Harry.

* * *

« - Blaise Zabini. »

Le métis vint tranquillement prendre place pour être répartit. Le choixpeau posé sur sa tête, quelques minutes passèrent doucement, avant que l'artefact ne s'exclame, satisfait, « SERPENTARD ! ». Il reposa le choixpeau sur le tabouret, et alla s'asseoir de l'autre coté de Vitaliy.

* * *

Harry fut accueillis a la table des lions avec beaucoup de cris de joie et d'accolades. Une fois la masse d'adolescent calmé, il put observer la fin de la répartition, souriant quand il vit que Vitaliy avait raison en disant qu'il irait a Serpentard, et Tsunayoshi avait vu juste avec Poufsouffle. Il sourit aussi quand Takeshi, le frère du petit châtain vint s'asseoir à coté de lui en souriant.

Après la dernière répartition, un certain Blaise Zabini qui partit à Serpentard, le Professeur Dumbledore fit un étrange discours conclut par des mots absurdes... Mais apparemment, vu la non réaction des plus vieux, c'était normal. Enfin, bref, le plus important, c'est qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir manger ! Et vu la quantité de nourriture apparut sur la table, il n'allait pas s'en priver ! Il fut pourtant interrompu par un cinquième année, qui se présenta.

« - Je suis Percy Weasley, un des préfets. Ce serait bien de vous présentez les nouveaux, pour qu'on puisses vous reconnaître, et vous aidez au , et voici Alba Jones, l'autre préfète de cinquième année. » Ajouta le garçon, un grand roux, quand sa voisine d'en face lui fractura le tibias d'un coup de pied.

« -Salut ! » Les salua-t-elle joyeusement. « Alors, c'est quoi vos petits noms ? »

Hermione, après un échange de regard avec les autres, prit la parole la première.

« - Je suis Hermione Granger. »

Et les autres se présentèrent à leur tour, ajoutant des petits détails parfois.

« - Je m'appelle Lavande Brown. »

« - Parvati Patil. Ma jumelle Padma est à Serdaigle.»

« - Hem... Je...Neville Londubat. »

« - Ronald Weasley, le petit frère de Percy, Fred et George... »

« - Dean Thomas. »

« - Seamus Finnigan. »

« - Harry Potter. »

« - Un des petits frères de Ryohei Sasagawa, Takeshi Yamamoto.»

« - Eh bien, les enfants, bienvenue à Gryffondor ~ » S'exclama Alba sur un ton joyeux, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivé improbable d'un fantôme au milieu de la table. « Ah, voici le fantôme de la maison ! Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, dit Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. »

« - Quasi-sans-tête ? » Commença Hermione. « Comment peut-on être quasi... » Elle se tut, la main de Takeshi sur la bouche, alors qu'il répondait.

« - Ne pose pas la question... »

« - Comme ceci Mademoiselle. » Répondit tout de même le fantôme en faisant basculer sa tête.

« - Je t'avais prévenu. » Grimaça Takeshi, faisant sourire Harry, qui essayer d'écouter toute les conversations à la fois.

Le repas fut véritablement excellent, et la journée aidant, le petit Gryffondor était véritablement épuiser. Il fut plus que ravis quand les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs.

 **Et maintenant, Harry avait hâte du lendemain, et de découvrir un peu plus du monde magique.**

* * *

Tsuna eu un sourire ravis en s'asseyant près de Basil, en face de Chrome. Son frère aîné, et sa sœur aînée, lui offrirent un doux sourire.

« - Bienvenue chez Poufsouffle Tsunayoshi. » Lui murmura l'aîné, alors qu'ils observaient la fin de la répartition.

Des que le Directeur eu fini son étrange... Blabla, Basil se tourna vers les nouvelles têtes.

« - Bienvenue à Poufsouffle ! Je suis Basil Sawada, voici Cédric Diggory, et Chrome Dokuro. » Il présenta ainsi son ami en face de lui, et sa sœur a ses cotés. « A votre tour mes petits ~ »

« - Je m'appelle Ernie McMillan. » Commença l'un des jeunes garçons.

« - Et moi Justin Finch-Fletchey. »

« - Zacharias Smith pour moi. »

« - Hem... Hannah Abbot. »

« - Susan Bones. »

« - Tsunayoshi Sawada. » conclut finalement le petit dernier.

Hannah se tourna vers son voisin, et demanda doucement.

« - Sawada ? Comme lui? » Elle désignait Basil avec intérêt.

« - Oui. C'est mon demi-frère. » Tsuna sourit en répondant doucement à la jeune fille. Et pendant que le duo discutait tout doucement, sous l'œil vigilant de Chrome et Basil, un fantôme vint flotter devant les premières années.

« - Mes enfants, Bienvenue à Poudlard ~ » S'exclama joyeusement le fantôme. « Je suis le Moine Gras, le fantôme de Poufsouffle. »

« - Bonjour? » Saluèrent certain d'entre eux avec hésitation, faisant sourire les plus anciens.

Tsuna retint un léger bâillement. Il était fatigué de la journée, et attendait avec impatience d'aller se coucher. Heureusement, son souhait fut exaucé quand un préfet les entraîna vers les cuisines.

 **Et maintenant, Tsuna avait hâte du lendemain, et de pouvoir commencer les cours.**

* * *

Vitaliy s'assit simplement a coté de Théodore Nott, en face de Malfoy, observant le reste de la répartition d'un unique œil terne.

Des que le vieux glucosé, dixit Terrence Higgs, eut fini son baratinage inutile, les cinquièmes années se tournèrent vers eux.

« - Voyons voir qui nous avons là. » Commença Marcus Flint. « - Gregory Goyle. Vincent Crabbe. Hum. Daphné Greengrass. Tracey Davis. Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkison. Millicent Bulstrode. Théodore Nott. Blaise Zabini. … Oh, une nouvelle tête. Un né-moldu, peut-être ? » Fini-t-il moqueusement en fixant le petit blond au cache œil.

Vitaliy, jusque là distrait, leva l'œil sur le plus vieux, le fixant un cours instant avant de répondre. « Marcus Flint... Je ne savais pas les héritiers anglais aussi peu diplomate. Vitaliy Dmitryvitch Rostropovitch. Héritier de la Chambre des Nobles de Russie. » Il eut un instant de silence. « Oh, et héritier de la famille Nott s'il arrivait quelque chose à Théodore. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne veux pas de ton titre, j'ai assez à faire en Russie. » Conclut-il à l'adresse de Théo, avant d'incliner la tête vers chacun. « C'est un plaisir Héritiers. »

Et avant que quiconque n'est put reprendre la parole, un fantôme surgit de la table. « Il y aurait-il un problème, jeunes gens ? »

« - Aucun ! » Répondit avec aplomb le jeune étranger. « Je suis juste condamné à être un éternel inconnu en Angleterre... Quel tristesse... Mais c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Monsieur le Baron Sanglant. » Il lui adressa un grand sourire innocent.

L'entrer en matière de Vitaliy laissa les autres élèves perplexes pour le reste du repas, mais le blond était trop fatigué pour y faire attention. Il fut ravi quand les préfets les entraînèrent vers les cachots.

 **Et maintenant, Vitaliy avait hâte du lendemain, et de voir comment aller évoluer ses relations inter et intra-maison.**

* * *

Et voilà !

Fin du Chapitre 2 =D

Est-ce qu'il vous à plus ?

On se retrouve le 10 Février !

 **Sur ceux, Chaos ~**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Ou le monde de la magie

Univers : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! X Harry Potter

Genre : Aventure, Humour, Amitié

Couples : Aucun pour le moment. (Ils n'apparaitront que plus tard, mais si vous avez des envies particulières, vous pouvez me glisser un mot dans les reviews ~)

Rating : K+ pour le moment.

Résumé : Cf Chapitre 1

Crédits :

 **Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

 **Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn! © Akira Amano**

 **Vitaliy Rostropovitch (Son background, sa famille, etc.) / L'histoire © Leelander**

Err... Je m'excuses pour le temps d'attente... La date de sortie du prochain chapitre est encore incertainne, mais, j'ai bon espoir que ce soit le week-end prochain.

Et sur ceux, Enjoy ~

* * *

 _« C'est impossible, dit la Fierté_

 _C'est risqué, dit l'Expérience_

 _C'est sans issue, dit la Raison_

 _Essayons, murmure le Cœur » - William Arthur Ward_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Ou le monde de la Magie n'est pas aussi merveilleux qu'il n'y paraît.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, c'est un rayon de soleil joueur qui vint réveiller Harry. Comme ses camarades de dortoir, le petit brun n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué après la journée d'hier, et le voyage. Mais pourtant, son envie d'en savoir plus sur le monde magique le poussa à se redresser sur son lit, et à chercher ses lunettes de vue sur la table de chevet. Une fois ces dernières sur son nez, il put percevoir un peu mieux le monde qui l'entourait. Les autres garçons semblaient avoir autant de mal que lui à émerger. Sauf peut-être Takeshi, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain après lui avoir adresser un sourire. Paresseusement, il se leva, et fouilla dans sa malle pour prendre son uniforme, avant de rejoindre à son tour la salle d'eau pour prendre une bonne douche.

Quand il revint dans le dortoir, les autres garçons s'étaient tous levés, et se préparaient à leur rythme. Bien réveillé, Harry put observer plus en détail leur chambre. La salle en pierre était ronde, avec au centre, une cheminée centrale, pour chauffer toute la pièce. Les lits, aux baldaquins rouges et ors, étaient répartis en cercle, avec leur malle au pied de chacun. Entre chaque lit, de grandes fenêtres illuminaient la chambre. Le tout donnait une ambiance plutôt chaleureuse et familiale, qui était loin de déplaire à Harry.

Le brun vérifia qu'il avait bien son sac, avec des plumes, de l'encre, et du parchemin, ainsi que sa baguette.

Sa baguette. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. 27,5cm. Plume de Phénix et Bois de Houx. Elle était véritablement agréable à tenir en main, semblant faite pour lui. A vrai dire, même les paroles du vieil Ollivander lui quittait l'esprit quand il la prenait entre ses doigts. Une douce sensation de chaleur parcourut sa peau alors qu'il la glissait délicatement dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier, avant de suivre les autres garçons jusqu'à la salle commune.

La salle était, comme le dortoir, couverte d'or et de rouge par de nombreuses tapisseries aux blasons de Gryffondor. Une cheminée prenait un pan de mur, entouré par les escaliers qui menait aux dortoirs, et en face, de confortables fauteuils prenaient places. De côté, une petite zone avec des tables permettaient aux élèves de travailler, mais la salle était principalement une zone de détente aussi familiale que les dortoirs.

Alba, la préfète de 5eme année qui s'était occupé d'eux la veille avec Percy, les attendait, lovée dans un fauteuil avec un livre sur les genoux. En voyant ses cadets arriver, elle se redressa et leur sourit doucement.

« - Bonjour mes petits lions ! Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Elle eut en guise de réponse des petits sourires, et quelques oui encore endormis qui la firent légèrement rire.

« - Je vois, vous n'êtes pas du matin vous autres. Allez, venez, je vais vous guider jusqu'à la grande salle. »

Et sans leur laisser le temps de broncher, elle les entraîna vers la sortie de la salle commune. Elle les guida à travers les étages jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ou ils purent s'installer pour déjeuner.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva assis entre Ronald et Seamus pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il avait tellement de choix qu'il ne savait même pas quoi prendre. La seule chose qu'il était sûr de vouloir, c'était le jus de Citrouille. Il avait découvert la boisson pendant le banquet de la veille, et il était tombé sous le charme. C'était sa nouvelle boisson préférée.

Alors qu'ils prenaient leur repas, le professeur de la veille, McGonagall, leur professeur de Métamorphose leur avait expliqué Percy et Alba, vint distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves. C'est ainsi avec joie qu'Harry vit qu'il avait cours assez régulièrement avec Vitaliy. Mais beaucoup moins avec Tsuna, a son grand désappointement.

Effectivement, il partageait, avec les Serpentard, les cours de Potions, de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, d'Histoire de la Magie, et de Vol. En revanche, avec les Poufsouffle, il ne partageait que les cours de Métamorphoses et d'Astronomie. Et enfin, il partageait les cours de Sortilèges, et de Botaniques avec les Serdaigle.

D'ailleurs, il commençait aujourd'hui avec Métamorphoses dans moins de dix minutes. Il devrait peut-être se dépêcher, s'il voulait être à l'heure. Il glissa donc son emploi du temps dans son sac, et enfourna un dernier toast avant de se lever, rapidement imité par Neville et Takeshi. Les trois garçons se mirent en route vers la salle de classe, espérant ne pas se perdre dans le dédale que pouvait être les couloirs du château.

Le réveil chez les Poufsouffle était un peu différent de celui des Lions. C'est une douce odeur de thé qui vint effleurer les narines de Tsunayoshi, le sortant de son sommeil. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très matinal, mais l'envie de commencer à faire de la magie officiellement le tira de son lit. Il fouilla paresseusement dans sa malle pour en sortir un uniforme. Baillant, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain en saluant Ernie, le seul déjà réveillé, d'un signe de la main. Après une douche chaude, et ayant revêtu ses vêtements, il revint dans le dortoir pour préparer son sac pour la journée. La veille, les garçons de première année avait décider de faire un dortoir commun. Des chambres individuelles ne leur permettraient pas de faire efficacement connaissance au cours de l'année.

Il attrapa doucement sa baguette pour lancer un Tempus, quand une douce chaleur lui parcourut la main, lui tirant un sourire doux. Sa baguette. Faites sur mesure en Italie. 30cm. Plume d'oiseau-tonnerre et bois de Noyer Noir. Agrémentée de quatre petites Opales de Feu et infusée de ses flammes de Dernière Volonté. Un drôle de mélange d'après le fabricant, mais elle lui convenait parfaitement selon ses frères. La présence de ses flammes aux creux de la baguette expliquer sans doute pourquoi il avait presque l'impression qu'elle était autonome...

Secouant la tête, le garçon lança finalement le sortilège pour s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà sept heures, et qu'il vaudrait mieux réveillés les autres. Ce qu'il fit en allant secouer doucement Justin puis Zacharias, leur signalant qu'il ne restait que 30 minutes pour aller déjeuner. Ce qui fit immédiatement réagir les deux garçons qui se précipitèrent sous la douche, sous les regards amusés d'Ernie et Tsuna, qui s'installa sur son lit en attendant.

Le dortoir lui faisait un peu penser à un trou de hobbit, dans les livres de Tolkien. C'était une sorte de dôme de pierre, avec des fenêtres rondes, et quelques tentures Jaunes et Noires. Une cheminée était en face de la porte menant à la salle commune, juste à droite de celle menant aux sanitaires. Il y avait quatre lits à baldaquins aux couleurs de la maison, avec les malles aux pieds. Les murs étaient parcourus de diverses plantes grimpantes, ou tombantes des étagères. L'ambiance un peu sauvage, mais surtout naturelle en faisait une salle des plus confortables.

C'est un Zach boudeur qui sortit de la salle d'eau en fusillant l'Italien du regard.

« - Menteur ! On avait encore du temps ! »

« -Plus vite on descendra, plus de temps pour déjeuner on aura. » répondit sagement le châtain avant de sortir du dortoir en leur compagnie.

La salle commune était semblable au dortoir, dégageant les mêmes impressions de liberté sauvage, avec les plantes courant dans la salle, et les fenêtres apportant du soleil sur les fauteuils et tapis centrés autour d'une cheminée ronde. Dans une alcôve à peine plus petite que la salle commune, se trouvait une salle de travail, doté de quelques tables et d'une petite bibliothèque. En face, une porte en bois ronde permettait la sortie de la salle Commune.

« -Ah ! Vous voilà ! » La voix de Cédric Diggory, un des troisièmes années qui leur avait parler du château la veille se redressa dans son fauteuil en les voyant arriver. Les filles de première année, Susan et Hannah était assise dans un canapé en compagnie de Chrome et Basil, qui semblaient leur parler du château. « On va pouvoir aller déjeuner ! » Et sans autres formes de procès, le garçon entraîna Ernie et Zach hors de la pièce. Basil soupira légèrement, malgré un sourire amusé, avant de le suivre avec Tsuna et Justin. Les filles les suivirent rapidement.

Le petit groupe fit son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle, ou ils s'assirent tranquillement à la table des Poufsouffle, discutant doucement, et commençant à petit déjeuner.

Ah, le petit déjeuné. Tsuna était ravis. Pas de bébé agaçant pour voler son repas. C'est donc avec un plaisir non feint qu'il se servit une tasse de thé et des croissants. Rien de mieux que le thé pour démarrer la journée ! Alors qu'il mordait dans une des viennoiseries, un professeur, Mme Chourave, leur directrice de maison avait dit Cédric, vint distribuer les emplois du temps, que Tsuna s'empressa de consulter. Il commençait sa journée avec les Gryffondor en métamorphose. Parfait ! Il allait pouvoir voir Takeshi et Harry. Cette première remarque faite, il observa plus en détail son horaire. Il partageait ses cours essentiellement avec les Serdaigle, il serait donc souvent avec Hayato, ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose. Il verrait cependant beaucoup moins souvent les Griffons et les Serpents. Il lui faudrait faire avec.

Tout à son analyse de son année scolaire, le jeune italien eu juste le temps de finir son thé avant que le petit groupe de première année ne se lève pour rejoindre la salle de Métamorphose, avec assez de délai pour être sûr d'être à l'heure. Comme venait de les bassiner gentiment Cédric, « Les Poufsouffles sont toujours à l'heure ! Allez, dépêchez-vous ! ».

Le réveil chez les Serpentard, tout aussi différent que l'était ceux des autres maisons, était tout, sauf tranquille. Enfin, ça dépendait des chambres et des années. C'est un cri de désespoir qui tira Vitaliy de son sommeil. Le garçon grommela vaguement dans sa langue natale en enfouissant la tête sous son oreiller, le réveil étant trop violent pour le pauvre petit garçon. Le cri avait beau venir de la chambre mitoyenne, il avait l'impression qu'on venait de hurler dans ses oreilles. Après quelques minutes à essayer vainement de se rendormir pour finir sa nuit, le blond sortit le nez de son cocon de chaleur pour se lever en frissonnant. Il faisait beaucoup trop froid le matin, définitivement. Il se saisit d'un uniforme, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune avec la chambre voisine.

Les chambres, justement. Les garçons pouvaient choisir de fusionner leur chambre pour en faire un dortoir. Vitaliy avait préféré sa chambre en solitaire. Tout comme Malefoy l'avait fait. Il savait en revanche que Goyle et Crabbe avait fusionner leur chambre, tout comme Nott et Zabini. En contrepartie, il partageait sa salle de bain avec le blondinet. Les chambres individuelles n'étaient ni grandes, ni petite. Elles étaient dotées de lit à baldaquin vert et argent, comme les tapisseries sur les murs. Une petite cheminée se trouvait dans le coin opposé au lit. Une fenêtre se trouvait à coté, donnant dans le lac de Poudlard. En face du lit, deux portes donnaient respectivement sur la salle d'eau, et sur la salle commune.

Revenant dans sa chambre, il saisit son sac de cours, préparé la veille, et vérifia son contenue. Bien. Il se glissa ensuite devant la fenêtre, où il avait métamorphosé un miroir la veille, pour observer son reflet. Ses cheveux furent attachés en vague tresse reposant sur son torse, et son regard s'égara sur son œil abîmé, sur lequel il glissa un doigt distrait avant de mettre en place son cache-œil. Bien, il était prêt, en route.

Il attrapa sa baguette sous son oreiller en quittant la pièce, et sourit quand l'objet chauffa faiblement dans sa main. 29Cm5. En bois de Chêne Blanc. Et ayant pour cœur une plume d'Occamy et un crin de Pégase. Le mélange explosif maté par une pierre de saphir, et du cuivre. Il la fit tourner entre ses doigts dans un geste habitué. Sa baguette avait été faite sur mesure par Gregorovitch quand il avait sept ans, et de ceux fait, la pierre bleutée formait la tête d'un aigle, là où le cuivre formait les ailes sur le manche.

Étant Russo-Ukrainien, et d'une famille Sang-Pur, Vitaliy pratiquait la magie depuis qu'il avait quatre ans, sous la juridiction et la protection de son clan. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il avait un niveau plus avancé que ses camarades de première année dans une majorité des matières. De plus, contrairement à eux, la trace n'était pas présente sur sa baguette, ce qui n'était pas plus mal vu l'amour pour la magie noir de sa famille.

Il glissa sa baguette dans le fourreau placé sur son poignet en entrant dans la salle commune. Comme les chambres, le ton des tapisseries était les couleurs de la maison, sans oublier que l'eau du lac donné un reflet verdâtre au peu de lumière qui parvenait jusqu'à la pièce par la grande vitre qui prenait un pan entier du mur. Sur les tapis, les fauteuils et canapés s'articulaient autour de la cheminée et du portrait inanimé de Salazar Serpentard sur le linteau. A l'opposé de la cheminée, quelques tables et chaises formaient un coin travail près de l'accès à la salle commune. Accès que le petit blond emprunta sans attendre ses camarades pour rejoindre la grande salle.

En arrivant dans la grande salle, le garçon s'installa à la table des serpents. Il était encore tôt, peu d'élèves étaient déjà arrivé, ce qui laissait à Vitaliy le temps pour son petit déjeuner. Avec un sourire de pur plaisir, il se remplis une tasse de café, qu'il accompagna de toast, d'œuf brouillé, et d'une pomme. En bref, un bon petit déjeuner de la maison. Heureusement que les elfes de maisons avaient prévus de quoi satisfaire n'importe qui.

Le nez dans sa tasse, le petit blond salua distraitement ses camarades quand ils s'assirent, et leva la tête quand Zabini l'interpella.

« - Rostropovitch, tu aurais pu nous attendre. » Et sous le regard perplexe du blond, Blaise étoffa. « Les Serpentard se déplacent en groupe pour éviter les problèmes avec les Gryffondor... »

La bouche de Vitaliy s'ouvrit dans un 'oh' silencieux avant qu'il ne réponde, sincère.

« - Désolé, j'avais oublié... J'essaierai de m'en souvenir. »

Blaise hocha la tête en s'asseyant face à lui, alors que les autres se répartissaient autour d'eux. Pendant que les autres prenaient leur repas, le directeur de Maison, le professeur Rogue, vint distribuer les horaires. Le petit blond remercia le professeur d'un signe de tête en attrapant le parchemin, pour pouvoir se plonger dedans. Bien, bien, bien. Il partagerait l'essentiel de ses cours avec Harry et le frère de Tsuna, Takeshi. Il verrait Tsuna beaucoup moins souvent en revanche. Et ça, ce n'était pas cool. En revanche, il avait deux heures avant son premier cours. Parfait, il allait pouvoir fouiller le château. Avec un sourire narquois, il laissa les autres en plan, et sortit de la grande salle en fredonnant.

C'est devant la salle de Métamorphose que Tsuna et Harry se retrouvèrent après le petit déjeuner. L'italien délaissa ses nouveaux amis de Poufsouffle pour s'approcher du petit brun et de son frère.

« - Harry ! Takeshi ! »

Le japonais passa une main amicale dans les cheveux de son petit frère.

« - Bonjour Tsuna. Bien dormis ? »

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire alors qu'il répondait joyeusement à son frère.

« - Très bien, et vous ? Bien installez ? »

« - Parfaitement, merci. C'est plutôt confortable oui. Et ton dortoir ? » Demande gentiment Harry, curieux.

« - C'est très agréable comme pièce, et on est bien. »

L'arrivé du professeur McGonagall interrompit le petit trio, qui suivirent le professeur dans la salle de classe pour le premier cours de l'année.

* * *

 **Sur ceux, Chaos !**

 _« Et n'oubliez pas ! Les reviews sont ma rémunération ! Et les cookies aussi ! »_


End file.
